


And Then I Got Kids!

by LuminaStarCrest



Series: Hogwarts AU (Dream SMP Members) [28]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Child Neglect, Cruciatus Curse, Dadza, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Unforgivable Curse, mentioned child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminaStarCrest/pseuds/LuminaStarCrest
Summary: Phil really likes taking in stra—kids. Yes. Kids. That's what I meant.a.k.a: The story how Phil took in Techno and Wilbur, and eventually Tommy.EVERYTHING IS SET YEARS AFTER THE EVENTS OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson & Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Series: Hogwarts AU (Dream SMP Members) [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089269
Comments: 19
Kudos: 270





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was suggested by Hitoshi who wanted to know how Phil met his kids. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> This is part of a Series. All Characters, Members, and Houses can be found in Series Notes.
> 
> Houses and Year Level for those Mentioned during this part:  
> Technoblade (6 Years old, Unsorted)  
> Wilbur (6 Years old, Unsorted)  
> Phil (Auror, Slytherin)
> 
> EVERYTHING IS SET YEARS AFTER THE EVENTS OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES

Phil flinched when an eagle owl slammed itself onto the closed window of his bedroom. Walking over, he pushed the window open. The owl perked back up, flew threw the window, and dropped a letter on the desk next to Phil's bed. The blond man reached over to his pocket and paid the owl a couple of knuts—waiting for it to leave—before opening the letter. 

It was a short, but important letter. It was from the Auror Office—requesting assistance in raiding a mansion—and by assistance, it asked him to lead the operation, last minute. Attached to it was details about the case. Phil read over it and let out a sigh. It was not like he had anything planned, so he grabbed his work robes and proceeded to disapparate to the meeting area.

"Oh, Hello Mr. Craft," one of the Aurors greeted him. "We are just about to head to the mansion, so if you will." They gestured for him to take the lead.

Phil nodded and lead the small group of Aurors towards the mansion. They proceeded to follow routine procedure for raids. 

"Drop the artifact," Phil said, wand pointed at the woman wearing luxurious green robes, holding what seems to be a cursed necklace. 

The woman sneered, her hand slowly reaching for her pocket. Phil opened his mouth to say something when—at the corner of his eye—he saw a flash of green light. He managed to dodge the spell and instinctively shot a binding spell at the direction. Looking over he saw a man wearing matching clothes with the woman, lying on the ground, still.

Phil sighed before looking back at the woman, "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted—I'd suggest that you don't fight us," he said. "You're surrounded by six Aurors, your—I assume—husband is lying on the floor, and the house helpers are all under the monitor of two other Aurors out in the garden."

The woman glared at Phil before throwing down the necklace on the carpet. "Your wand too," Phil said. The woman grunted before complying. "Great!" Phil exclaimed before looking over to the nearest Auror to him, "Mate, you two," he pointed to another person, "Take care of them," he gestured to the couple. "The rest, search the house for the other forbidden artifacts. Report says there are a bunch in this blasted mansion."

The other Aurors went to do what Phil ordered them to. Phil himself went to search, starting upstairs. The blond man walked the hallways of the second floor of the mansion, opening all the doors that he walked pass by, expecting that at least one of them was some sort of storage room. What he did not expect to find was a child's—or from what he could see, children's—bedroom. 

There were two beds, each positioned at one corner of the room. The room was dull, barely any decorations. The only reason Phil could tell it was a room for children is because of the small sized clothes in the closet. He did not expect the couple to have children—it wasn't mentioned in the letter. After realizing this, he changed his priorities. He had to find where the children were, the artifacts could wait. 

He continued to go through the multiple rooms of the mansion, faster this time, and calling out in case the children were hiding. Phil reached the end of the west wing with nothing. He let out a sigh before heading off to the east wing, but was stopped by one of the Aurors.

"Umm, Excuse me, sir," they said. "You might want to come with me."

Phil raised an eyebrow, but followed anyway. They lead him towards the basement. "Did you find the artifacts?" He asked. 

"No, but we found something else."

Phil ducked as he descended the stairs and stopped at his tracks when he saw two brown haired kids sitting on the floor of the basement. "We tried making them go upstairs but they're being stubborn."

Phil nodded before walking towards the two. He crouched down and offered them a gentle smile. "Hello there," he said.

The one with squared glasses glared at him and pulled on the yellow jumper of the other. The one wearing circular glasses glanced at the other, but faced Phil once again and offered his own smile, "Hi! My name's Wilbur."

"I'm Phil," he introduced himself. "Wilbur, what are you two doing in the basement?"

"We already said we're not leaving!" The other boy said.

"Techno," Wilbur nudged the other slightly, "Mother said not to be rude."

"Yeah, well mother also said not to talk to strangers," Techno said.

"Mother says a lot of things doesn't she," Wilbur said.

Phil watched the exchange between the two with slight amusement. "Do you two know what Aurors are?" He asked.

The two looked at him, "Yeah, Mother says they're bad guys," Wilbur said.

Techno nodded, "Father says they'll make us poor and live off the streets."

Phil furrowed his eyebrows, "Why is that?"

"Because they take away people's jobs," Wilbur continued.

Phil looked at the two with disbelief, "No, that's uhh..." _Well isn't this awkward._ He thought as he scratched the back of his head, trying to think of a way to explain the situation to a couple of..."How old are you guys?"

"We're six!" Wilbur grinned.

Phil sighed, "Well...what if I told you that your parents lied?" _Wow, how straight forward of you Phil._ He told himself in his head.

Wilbur glared at the ground with a pout, "...They do that a lot."

"Do what?" Phil asked.

"Lie," Techno said. "They make us do it too."

"Yeah," Wilbur nodded. "Something about not telling people we sell—"

"Wilbur," Techno nudged the brunet. 

"Oh right,"Wilbur stopped.

"What is it?" Phil asked.

The two shook their heads, "They say we're not to tell."

"It's okay to tell us, we're Aurors," Phil tried.

"What are Aurors anyway?" Techno asked. "If what Mother says is not true."

"We uhh capture people who do not follow rules and put them somewhere far away," Phil tried to explain.

"Oh," Wilbur nodded. "Yeah, Mother and Father says people who do not follow rules are punished."

"So why are you guys here?" Techno asked.

Phil sighed, "Your parents have been selling things that are not supposed to be sold, according to the rules."

"You mean the bad jewelry?" Wilbur asked.

"Wilbur," Techno scolded.

"Yes, that," Phil perked up. "Do you know where they keep the bad jewelry?"

"Uhuh," Wilbur nodded.

"Wilbur, Mother said—"

"Mother and Father are gonna be taken away, right?" Wilbur asked Phil. "They did not follow the rules, right?"

"Well, that's the plan," Phil answered.

"See, it's fine. Mother and Father won't be able to punish us even if we break the rules," Wilbur said.  
  
Techno tried hiding a flinch, but Phil saw it nonetheless. "Do...do your parents punish you?"  
  
Techno looked away while Wilbur nodded. "They use a spell uhh Crushio? I think?" Wilbur said. 

"Crucio?" Phil blurted out.

The word made both kids tense up, Techno in particular was starting to shake. _Shit._ Phil thought. "Do they use that spell on you guys?"He asked slowly.

Wilbur pulled Techno closer to him, engulfing him in a hug, "Yeah," Wilbur answered quietly. "But only if we break the rules, so we just don't do that."

"That—this is—that's just wrong," Phil said, his hands gripping his wand tighter. "Are you two alright? Do you feel anything weird after you got hit by the spell?"  
  
"I don't get hit by it a lot," Wilbur started, "Techno doesn't let them hit me."  
  
Phil shifted his attention to Techno, waiting for him to answer. Techno eyed him for a moment, his shaking seizing a bit while he was under Wilbur's arms. 

"I don't think so," Techno mumbled. 

Phil let out a relieved sigh. That would mean they haven't been hit too much, but that doesn't change the fact that they have. He could already see the psychological effects that the Cruciatus Curse brought. He was glad that they had this mansion investigated as early as this. 

"Would you two be wiling to come with me?" Phil asked. "W can send your parents somewhere far. What they're doing with the jewelry and what they did to you two are both breaking the rules. That is...if you'll lead us to the bad jewelry and answer a few questions."

Techno and Wilbur looked at each other before nodding at Phil—who smiled at them. The two six year olds lead the Auror team towards a room hidden behind a bookshelf in the downstairs library. The room was huge—almost as big as one of the vaults at Gringotts—and filled with different kinds of jewelry. 

After raiding the room and transporting every single jewelry. They brought the parents of Wilbur and Techno at a holding room at the Ministry where they will stay until their trial the next day. In the meantime...

Phil glanced down at the two kids beside him. He _would_ have sent them to a relative, but after seeing what their parents did, he couldn't risk it. "Would you two like to stay with me for tonight? Just until after your parent's trial."  
  
Techno and Wilbur agreed, and so there they were—in Phil's house, with Phil trying to transfigure two beds into existence. "There we go!" He exclaimed as two beds finally appeared. 

"Yeah! Philza!" Wilbur cheered as he jumped into one of the beds.

Phil chuckled before looking down at Techno. "Aren't you getting in?" 

Techno grunted, "Thank you," he said before going to the other bed. 

Phil smiled and wished the kids good night.

***  
The day after finally came, and Phil was leading the kids to the courtroom where their parent's hearing is being held. They were a bit late, the whole jewelry stuff should be sorted out by now, but that didn't matter. Phil has personally requested for them to be late. He doesn't want to put more stress on the kids.

When the three of them entered, the Minister of Magic was already declaring the couple guilty for illegal possession and selling of cursed artifacts. "Next, we will be discussing the accusations of using one of the Unforgivable Curses—namely The Cruciatus Curse, as well as using it to abuse your children."

"Will the witness of the incident come forward and give their testimony?" The Minister asked.

The two kids looked up at Phil before going to the middle after Phil gave them a reassuring nod. The Minister smiled at them, "Will you two explain the situation?"

"Umm well," Wilbur glanced at his mother who was giving him a warning glare.

"They used the torture curse on us," Techno said without hesitation.

"Whenever we do something that break their rules they hit us with it," Wilbur said.

"And what rules are these?" The Minister asked.

"Not to tell anyone about the bad jewelry," Wilbur said.

"Not to talk to anyone about the curse," Techno added.

"Not to go snooping around the house."

"Not to talk to anyone outside the family."

The Minister nodded in understanding. He faced the parents, "Any defense?"

"Why would you believe two four year old children?" The Mother asked.

"We're six," Techno snapped at her.

"Why don't we call the person who filed this accusation in the first place? Philza Craft?" The Minister called Phil forward.

"I have reason to believe this because the moment I spoke about it, these two tensed up, most likely a sign of trauma," Phil started. "Not to mention they know the incantation, which most kids are not taught until they're older and for educational purposes only."

The Minister listened to Phil speak and the occasional words from the children before making a decision. "—are both guilty for child abuse, as well as using the Cruciatus Curse, which as an Unforgivable Curse is enough for you to be sentenced to a life long stay in Azkaban." The Minister struck the gavel, ending the hearing. 

The Mother screeched before leaping forward towards Wilbur and Techno who were immediately pulled by Phil so that they would be behind him.

"You ungrateful children, I swear you will suffer in the muggle world and no one will be willing to take in such foolish children under their wing!" She yelled.

Phil scoffed at this, "Who told you they'd be going to the muggle world?" He asked. There was no way in hell he was letting these two wind up in another fucked up household. "I'll gladly take these two in because they are _not_ foolish children. You're just shit parents."

The Mother managed to get in a single snarl before she was taken away by the other Aurors. 

Phil sighed, "Okay, so that was a bit straight forward," he chuckled nervously. "That offer stands if you want to take it, but no pressure on you two of course." He turned around to face the kids, who were both giving him sparkly eyed, amused looks.

"Is that supposed to be a yes?" He asked.

"YEAH!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil, once again, gets an urgent letter from the Ministry, asking for backup.
> 
> EVERYTHING IS SET YEARS AFTER THE EVENTS OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of a Series. All Characters, Members, and Houses can be found in Series Notes.
> 
> Houses and Year Level for those Mentioned during this part:  
> Tommy (5 years old, Unsorted)  
> Technoblade (7 Years old, Unsorted)  
> Wilbur (7 Years old, Unsorted)  
> Phil (Auror, Slytherin)
> 
> EVERYTHING IS SET YEARS AFTER THE EVENTS OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES

"Thomas! For the last time what did we say about that freak stuff that you do?" Tommy's father yelled.

"Not to do it," Tommy mumbled.

"Exactly," his father started. "Now, explain to me why there are floating furniture when your mother and I got home."

"I—I didn't mean to," Tommy said, flinching when his father slammed his fist on the kitchen table. "Please don't hurt me," he said in a quick and quiet tone.

"I'm not gonna hurt you," his father reassured. "We're way past that point," he said exactly as Tommy's mother came down the stairs holding a small bag.

She threw it down by Tommy's feet. "Out," she said simply.

"Wh—what?" Tommy asked, tears pooling in his eyes as he grabbed the small bag by its strap.

"I said out! I am not taking care of a freak like you. I thought maybe if we train you hard enough, you'll keep that weirdness out, but no, you just have to fuck up don't you?" His mother yelled as he dragged Tommy by his arm and—quite literally—throwing him out of the house, into the snow, at night.

Tommy sat up and looked behind him, just in time for his mother to slam the door shut. "Mum? Dad?" He called out, only to be met by the silence.

Tommy stood up with shaky legs. He opened his bag, searching for something—anything, that could possibly keep him warm. Bad news was there were literally two items in his bag. Good news, one of them was his blanket. It's as if his mother grabbed the only two items on the top of his bed in the attic. Tommy wrapped the thin blanket around himself before pulling out a cow plush from the bag.

"Hi Henry," Tommy greeted the plush, before making his way towards the park—it was the only thing he could think of. He clutched Henry closer to himself. He loved the plush with all his hear. Everyone in that house was scary, but Henry was very nice. Henry would let Tommy rant about how bad his day was without telling him how annoying he was. 

When Tommy reached the park, he took a seat at a nearby bench under a tree. "Mum and Dad will come look for us, right, Henry?" Tommy asked the plush. "Right?" His voice cracked, tears slipped from the corner of his eye, and the next thing he knew, his sniffles have evolved into sobs. The calm, cold weather of the night, turning into something violent.

***

Techno and Wilbur, now 7 years old, were hanging around the living room when a bird swooped inside the house startling the kids, before turning back into a familiar face.

"Dadza!" Phil chuckled at the nickname that Wilbur, and sometimes Techno, would call him. 

"You're were a bird," Techno said in disbelief, setting his book aside and instead walked closer to Phil. 

"Birdza!" Wilbur exclaimed, metaphorical sparkles visible in his eyes.

Phil let out a hearty laugh, "Yeah, didn't you two know? I'm an Animagus."

"Animongoose?" The two tilted their heads.

"No, no, A-ni-ma-gus," Phil repeated the word, syllable by syllable. "It means I can transform into an animal."

"That is so cool!" Wilbur exclaimed.

"Can _we_ do that?" Techno asked.

"Maybe when you're older—you know, when you can actually do magic," Phil laughed.

Techno huffed before taking a seat on the couch. "Oh yeah, an owl came by earlier," he pointed to the entryway table.

Phil walked over and opened the letter. He read through it before groaning. 

"What is it?" Wilbur asked.

"It's from the Ministry," Phil sighed. "They need backup at a muggle town. Seems like a case of accidental magic," he said. "Why couldn't they have told me earlier, I was literally at the office."

"Sucks to be you old man," the two said in sync. 

Phil glared at the twins playfully before walking over to ruffle their hair. "I'll be back as fast as possible. Don't open the door unless I give the password, and don't go causing trouble," he warned. "If I come back and find out that you did, the next time I have to go out so late, you're staying with the neighbors." 

"No, not the neighbors!"

Phil chuckled—by neighbors, he meant that family that lived, literally a hill away from them. He knows that the kids hated travelling long distanced. He then disapparated to the town square of the muggle town that was written in the letter. When he got there, he knew exactly why the others needed backup.

At a single area, dark clouds were gathered with now falling from them. Harsh winds tried to sweep him away as he walked closer to the area—which, though the snow was hindering his vision, he could tell was a park. 

He got to where two Aurors were gathered, they looked like they were new. "What's happening?" Phil asked.

"There's a kid in the middle of this whole thing," one said. "He looks about five, so it must be accidental magic. The problem is he won't calm down."

"Yeah, along with the fact that he's invisible now!" The other yelled.

"What?" Phil followed their line of sight. They were looking at an empty bench. The only reason why Phil believed that the kid was actually there was because of the discarded backpack on the ground below the bench. "Have you tried talking to him?"

"We have, but he's not listening to us."

"Alright, let me try," Phil said, he had more experience, so maybe he'll be able to calm the kid down. He cast the hot air charm on himself before concentrating and apparating to where the bench is. Now that Phil was closer, he could hear sobs. "Hello!" He called out.

"H—hello?" Phil could barely hear it from the semi-blizzard that was happening around them.

"Hi kid, my name's Phil!" He said in a loud voice so that he was sure that the boy could hear him.

Instead of an introduction, Phil heard sobbing. "Hey, hey, what's wrong?" He asked, trying to reach for the boy. He could feel heat radiating from a single spot on the bench. _His magic must be keeping his body warm._ He followed the heat and eventually his hand touched something soft and fluffy. "It's okay, shh, you're fine." He sat down and ran his hand through the invisible hair.

"It's cold," the boy whispered.

"What was that?" Phil asked.

"It's cold, I want to go home," the boy whined.

"We can take you home," Phil said. "You just—" he was cut off by the loud howling of wind. "You just have to calm down a bit."

"But I can't go home!" The boy exclaimed. 

Phil had to grasp the bench as the wind picked up, "It's okay, can you tell me why not?" 

"My—" the boy cries. "Mum and Dad made me leave."

Phil stiffened, "Do—do you know why?"

"...they don't like freaks."

_Freaks? Oh._ "Can your parents not do what you can?"

He could feel the boy shake his hand from under his hand. "Do you know why?" Phil asked. 

"Because I'm weird."

"No, no, no, you're not weird. Not at all," Phil said. "Look." He raised his wand. "Are you looking?" 

"Uhuh."

_"Lumos!"_

Light appeared at the end of Phil's wand. The older blond could hear an audible gasp from the younger. "You can do it to?" The boy asked. Phil looked over and was taken aback.

The boy was now visible, watching the glow of the wand with a mesmerized gaze. He was covered by a thin blue blanket, wearing a t-shirt and shorts, while he held a cow plush in his arms. "Yeah," Phil chuckled. "You know what else I can do?" 

"What?" The boy looked up at him.

Phil smiled as he noticed the snow starting to lighten up. "Here," he unlit his wand and removed his cloak. He pointed his wand at it and spoke, _"Reducio!"_

Both Phil and the boy watched the cloak shrink. Once it was at a reasonable size, Phil wrapped it around the boy. "You said you were cold, mate?" He smiled.

The boy pulled the cloak closer to himself—it was definitely thicker than the blanket—and smiled as well. "My name's Tommy," he introduced himself. 

"Hi Tommy, do you think you can get rid off the storm?" Phil asked gently.

"I—I don't know how," Tommy said, looking around them.

"Concentrate," Phil said.

Tommy looked up at him, "I don't know what that word means."

"Oh right," Phil chuckled. "Think really hard that you want the storm to disappear."

"Okay, I'll try," Tommy said as he stared at the dark clouds that was still surrounding them. Phil held back a laugh as the boy's face puffed up as he stared intensified. 

"I did it!" Tommy exclaimed. 

And indeed he did. Phil watched as the dark clouds dispersed, and they were left with heaps of snow on the ground. _This is a fuckin' sturdy tree._ Phil thought when he noticed the tree that covered the two of the from the snow.   
  
"C'mon, Tommy," Phil said, standing up. 

"Where are we going?" Tommy asked, hopping off of the bench as well.

"To the Ministry," Phil answered.

"I don't know what that is," Tommy looked at the ground, "Can I take Henry with us?" He held up the cow plush.

"Of course," Phil smiled.

***

"No," Phil said when the Minister called him back inside after he had explained to Tommy that he wouldn't be going back to his parents. 

"What do you mean?" The Minister asked.

"There is no way we are sending him to a muggle orphanage," Phil said. "You told him you're sending him where people are going to be just like him."

"Well, we don't exactly have magical orphanages, now do we?" The Minister said.

"We're lucky that he took the news about him not going back home well, but what if something goes downhill at the orphanage?" Phil crossed his arms. "Tommy has great potential, and as of now, his magic is very unstable. What if we're not lucky then?"  
  
"Unless you find someone willing to take in a child—a muggleborn at that—"

"What are you saying, Minister?"

"Nothing bad," the Minister raised his hands defensively. "It's just even though time has passed, there are still a lot of witches and wizards that are not particularly in favor of muggleborns."

Phil hummed, prompting the Minister to continue his earlier statement. "Anyway," the Minister let out a fake cough. "Unless you find someone else to take him in, or you yourself take him in, then he's going to the orphanage."

***

"So is this a thing you just do?" Wilbur asked as Phil entered the house.

"What?" Phil furrowed his eyebrows.

"Bringing random kids home?" Techno explained.

"Oh," Phil chuckled. "This is Tommy," he pushed the boy forward lightly. "He's gonna be staying with us from now on."

"Is he the one doing all the accidental magic?" Wilbur asked making Tommy tense up.

Techno noticed this, "Probably is, but who cares, that's normal for kids like us," he said. "I once burnt off Wilbur's eyebrows because he was being annoying."

"Oh, I remember that," Wilbur said, narrowing his eyes at Techno.

Tommy watched the two and giggled. Phil smiled at this and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Welcome home, Tommy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "...And that's how I got kids." -Philza
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this two part story! Thank you for all the support! Have I ever mentioned how much I love it when someone who reads my ghost fic realizes that I'm also writing this series? I'm glad you guys are enjoying both of it <3
> 
> Also, watch out for a flood of Tommy-centric fics, because apparently, a lot of the prompts in the comments wanted that... ̶I̶ ̶m̶e̶a̶n̶ ̶I̶'̶m̶ ̶n̶o̶t̶ ̶c̶o̶m̶p̶l̶a̶i̶n̶i̶n̶g̶.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and suggestions are appreciated.
> 
> -LuminaStarCrest

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyy Phil has twins now I guess? The two easily got attached to Phil as he was the first person who they got to talk to and was kind to them. Also, this is the second fic that I wrote court stuff on today (the first one was the ghost fic) and I still have no clue how the court works. Like I have a general idea, but I'm not sure if that's right...so if it isn't...I'm sorry.
> 
> Anyway, next part will be Tommy's bit (as well as the last part) , so see you next time! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and suggestions are appreciated.  
> -LuminaStarCrest


End file.
